


Heart of The Sea

by LokisRealQueen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Astral Projection, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Evil, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Intersex, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Merpeople, Ocean Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy, Sea Monsters, Sex Toys, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Uncle Steve Rogers, Underwater Blow Jobs, Underwater Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisRealQueen/pseuds/LokisRealQueen
Summary: Alphas have the ability to sense when their Omega's are born, regardless of which realm they reside in. Poor Loki, and his luck. His Omega is on Midgard, the one realm he is not permitted to be on. But, she is no ordinary Midgardian.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bringing this story back, and she is new and improved.

The forest on the outskirts of Asgard, was quiet and quite peaceful. The animals that call the area home, scurried about, some feeding on the luscious green grass, while some took to the sky. Everything serene...until it wasn't. 

 

“BROTHER!” A loud thunderous voice called, startling many of the creatures. Many birds flying about, and deer running quickly to hide. While the loud blonde male stomped about the forest, looking for his 'brother.’ The voice belonging to the crown Prince known as Thor, the same person tasked with keeping an eye on the man he was looking for. 

 

“Thor, did you lose Loki?” A calmer and softer blonde male question. He was the forever lady killer Fandral, at least that was how he described himself. 

 

“Yes, I am tasked to make sure he does his service for his crimes before he fell to the titan.” Thor explained, looking down. 

 

“Did you get distracted by a deer, as he is tasked with hunting for the royal banquet?” Fandral questioned, knowing how easily distracted his friend could be. “Or thinking about your Omega, that is now being taught in the palace?” 

 

Thor scowled at this. “I-” he was cut off, as the dark form of his brother Loki, sauntered into the area with a deer over his shoulder. 

 

“Thor, must you always be loud and disruptive?” Loki sneered.

 

“Loki!” Thor exclaimed. “You are not to leave my sight, and you know it.” He scowled.

 

“I didn't.... If you had paid attention.” Loki snapped back.

 

“Whoa, now.” Fandral cried, jumping in between the two brothers. “Thor it is obvious Loki was performing his task.” The smaller blonde explained, gaining a smirk from the darker haired brother. “But, Loki. You must understand why Thor is distracted. You will be to, once your own Omega is born.”

 

“That's if she ever will.” Loki spat back.

 

“Don't lose hope.” Fandral replied. “I haven't.”

 

“Yes brother, I am sure she will be born any time now.” Thor grinned.

 

“Though with his luck, she will be Midgardian.” Sif joined the conversation, and her statement made Fandral chuckle slightly.

 

“Yes, tempt the Norns.” Loki seethed in hatred for that realm.

 

“Still, brother. Regardless of where she will come from, you will love her.” Thor promised, watching as the dark haired male turned, and then froze. His entire form going rigid, as he clutched at his chest. “Loki!” The older of the to cried in worry, as he moved towards his brother. Seeing his eyes glazed, as he panted slightly.

 

“She's.......” Loki needn’t say more, nor could he.

 

“Your Omega is finally within the nine realms.” Thor smiled brightly. “Mother will be pleased.”

 

“Too far.” Loki snapped.

 

“But, she has been born.” Thor reminded. “Let us return to the palace, with what we have already gathered. Then we will visit Heimdall to find exactly where she is.” 

 

Loki snarled, half-insane from the distance.

 

“Come brother.” Thor ordered, while calmly helping him,to his feet. With that they left to,return to the palace. 

 

“My son's, is everything alright?” Frigga asked softly, while Odin was obviously,not amused by the amount of meat.

 

“Loki.” Odin started. 

 

“Father, I called off the day. Loki's Omega has been born.” Thor explained.

 

“Too far...” Loki tried to pull away, only for Frigga's Seildr to wash over him.

 

“My son, it brings me great joy to know you will find your peace.” She whispered, embracing Loki softly before turning to Odin. “I am,sure they will do a double tomorrow. Let him find out where she is, as you know that will give him a bit peace of mind.”

 

“Very well.” Odin sighed. “But be prepared to work tomorrow, Loki.” 

 

Loki nodded, shuddering as his instincts warred within.

 

Thor smiled, as both he, his brother, and his friends soon left for Heimdall. 

 

“I knew you would all come.” The wise gatekeeper announced, on their arrival.

 

“Of course you did.” Fandral replied.

 

“Loki, it appears Sif was accurate earlier.” Heimdall announced. “She is indeed on Midgard.”

 

Loki groaned darkly, his head hanging. “Of course, she is.”

 

“Yes, but she is quite-” Heimdall stopped. “You may want to see this.” He whispered. 

 

_ Midgard's Window _

 

_ A tiny baby girl was laid on the side of the road, her cries filling the air. Her mother already gone, as her big,blue eyes looked around. Searching for the comfort and warmth that had yet to come.  _

 

_ Bright lights and the loud roar of an engine startled her, making the poor child cry louder. “David! Stop!” A voice called, from the vehicle.  _

 

_ “What is it Elizabeth.” Another one questioned, as the sound of a cars door could be heard.  _

 

_ The tiny baby shivered as she wailed, but soon enough a face appeared in her gaze. A young woman, who looked to be in her early twenties, with blonde hair and brown eyes.  _

 

_ “Oh, you poor little thing.” She cooed. “Let's get you all warmed up.” The woman, Elizabeth carried her back to the vehicle which was a white pick up truck. “David we need to go to the Police station, who would just abandon a child on the side of the road.”  _

 

_ David looked at the child, before to his young wife. His own brown eyes looked unsure. “Are you planning to keep her?” _

 

_ “Maybe, and teach her how my mother taught me. She would also be a perfect excuse to why I haven't called my mother, just tell her I had a child and wanted to figure this out on my own.” Elizabeth replied.  _

 

_ “She may by it.” David agreed. “But what will you call it.” _

 

_ “Her.” Elizabeth corrected. “And, I think..I will call her Harley..Harley Jo Grayson.”  _

 

_ “Harley..like the motorcycle…I like it.” David smiled, as they drove into town. _

 

_ Window is closed _

 

Thor looked to his brother just listening as he began to breathe deeply.

 

Loki’s body relaxed slightly.

 

“Brother, what are you thinking?” Thor questioned. “You can't go back to Midgard yet, unless I can convince Fury...but you would have to help rebuild New York.”

 

“Perhaps, later down the line.” Loki admitted.

 

Thor nodded. “I will do all that I can.” He promised, before they all departed back to the palace. Passing farewells to Heimdall as they did.


	2. Chapter 2

Harley a small 2 year old girl, her blue eyes bloodshot with tears, as she sobbed loudly. Her mother and father were fighting in the other room, again. Always about her, or about money. 

“You are insane!” Her mother screeched. “You are never home, you don't understand what I go through.” 

“I know what you don't do, I pay the bills. I paid to get Harley tested, and you won't let her go to preschool now-” Her father was cut off.

“Yes, because she is a young lady and that is first and foremost.” Her mother spat.

“Do you not hear yourself. We can still teach her how to be a young lady, but you are abusing her!” 

“I have never laid a hand on her!”

“No! You shield her from everything. She won't know how to take care of herself!” 

By then Harleys cries could be heard in the living room. “Harley shut up!” Her mother screeched.

“You don't abuse her, what is that! She is scared, and instead of comforting her, you yell at her.” Her father snapped.

“You should leave.”Her mother finally stated.

That was it, the one statement Harley knew had been coming. She didn't want to be in this house anymore, she wanted to run, and run she did. Softly sneaking out of her window, before she took off, a tiny Raven plush firmly in her hands as she did. Through the forest, until only darkness could be truly seen around her. Falling to her knees, as fear began to take over. Her black curls shielding her face slightly, as she sobbed openly. “Mommy.” 

It was then a bright light seemed flow like a waterfall, yet strike like a bolt of lighting to the ground could be seen. That helping her to see she was in a small clearing, and allowed her to hide behind a tree before figures came from the light, darkness soon taking over again.

“Brother! You are not allowed on Midgard!” A loud and brute like voice snapped.

“Thor is correct Loki.” Another brute like voice could be heard, this one only older.

“Ask Heimdall to tell you, I have an Omega to comfort.” 'Loki’ snapped back, before a gentle green mist filled the clearing.

“He speaks the truth, his Omega is very much upset.” A gentle female's voice whispered.

Harley peeking over could see the woman quite clearly. However, as soon as she did. The said woman turned towards her, causing the child to hide quickly; hoping she wasn't seen.

“Mother?” The blonde brute asked. 

“Shh.” The woman said calmly. “Come out little one, we know you are there.” Harley shook slightly afraid, as her mother would be angry if she spoke to 'strangers.’ “It is alright, we mean you no harm.”

Harley was about to run, until the woman calmly walked up beside her. She squealed in surprise, aa she was picked up. 

“Shh, Little Flower.” ‘Loki’ murmured, walking over to the two.

“Who are you?” Harley whispered softly, though still quite fearful. 

“My name is Frigga.” The rather elegant and gentlewoman cooed.

“Like the Goddess?” The child asked, startling them. 

“Yes, little one.” ‘Loki’ murmured softly.

“That's cool. Does this mean the older man is Odin?” She asked softly. 

The said man nodded slowly. 

Looking to the blonde she pointed softly. “That makes you Thor! Your an avenger.”

“That's right little one.” Thor grinned. 

Loki chuckled softly. “Adorable.” 

She turned to the dark haired man. “That means...your Loki.” She whispered, before she grinned brightly. “Your my favorite.”

Thor quickly pretended to be hurt. “Father, she stabbed me in heart.” 

“You are goofy.” She giggled in response.

Loki laughed lightly. “Yes, he can get very goofy as you say.”

“Now, little one...why is your face tear stained?” Frigga asked.

“My Mommy and Daddy are fighting…” She replied, causing a new set of tears and sobs. Harley not even realizing as she was handed to Loki.

Loki crooned gently as he rocked her gently. “Shh, my sweet one. I have you.” He kissed her head gently, slightly bonding to her.

“What do they fight over?” Odin asked.

“Money, mostly. Then they fight over me, and my unborn brother.” She replied.

Loki nuzzled her hair gently. 

Frigga nodded softly. “Unfortunately it is late, we wish to stay longer; but...you must go to bed.”

Loki gave a very unhappy growl, but didn't say anything, he knew he was pushing his limits.

With that they carried Harley back to her house, where her mother was waiting. 

“Harley! Thank goodness you are alright.” The older woman cried, her worry obviously real. 

“Mommy.” Harley replied, as she was passed over. She not overly happy to see the woman, but was not going to complain either. 

Loki waved, before he started to the forest again, his back stiff with worry.

Frigga smiled at the young mother. “You have a very bright, and beautiful daughter.” 

“Thank you.” Elizabeth replied, her guard up as she did not trust them; nor did she like Thor on her property. She did not like the false God's as she and her mother called them. 

“Take care.” Thor said, with a smile while he and his family began to leave.

“Bye, bye..Thor.” Harley could be heard saying, making the blonde turn and smile brightly. “Bye, Bye, Loki!” She called loud enough for the retreating man to hear her.

A green mist floated around her for a bit, before leaving.

Elizabeth, nodded to them before she took her child back in. Noticing how she kept waving to the for unique individuals. “Harley. You won't see them again.” She said once inside. “They are false God's.”

“But I am a human being with my own mind.” She replied, stunning her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a rather short chapter, but I promise the next will be twice as long. So be ready, and please comment down below what you would like to see happen etc. Do not worry, the Avengers will start to appear in a chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Harley is now three, her baby brother is not even a year, and her mother drops her off at her Grandmother. How will this go?

A year flew by for Harley, the now three year old child, but she did not act like a typical three year old. She was smart, and knew how to take care of herself, not to mention her baby brother Matthew. Her mother did not.

 

Elizabeth fell hard, after she kicked David out. However she had a plan, one that would save kids from the devil she thought. Deciding it appropriate to send the two, to their grandmother's. “I am doing this, as you two will have a better life.”

 

“Yea..” Harley replied, her mind back to just a year ago. She missed the Asgardians more everyday.

 

“Alright, now your Grandmother and I discussed this at length. You will have chores, and if you complete them at a decent time you may read.” Elizabeth went on.

 

“Thank you, mother.” Harley replied, as they pulled up to the driveway. 

 

“Elizabeth, come. It is time for tea. The children are going to start with their chores.” An elderly lady with a severe bun and Victoria Era clothes spoke calmly.

 

“I can't stay mother. Also it is just Harley for now, Matthew isn't even 1 yet.” Elizabeth replied, as her eldest carried her baby brother. “You take very good care of him Harley, be the best big sister you can.”

 

“Always, Mother.” Harley then turned to her Grandmother. “Good Afternoon, Grandmother..how have your days been?” She asked, remembering to be polite and courteous. She will not however, allow the woman to believe her stupid.

 

“You shall start with dusting everything in reach.” The elderly woman said. “Not one piece of dust, then you are to sweep, and if I see good enough balance, you will mop.”

 

“Yes, Grandmother.” Harley replied. “Where can I place Matthew's bouncy chair?”

 

“Beside my chair, it will be moved to the room across from yours at night.” The woman said.

 

“Yes, Grandmother.” With that Harley was quick to get your baby brother comfortable. “I love you.” She whispered to him, kissing his head softly. With that she began dusting as soon as she had found the feather tool. Dusting everywhere she could reach, including using a step stool in order to reach just a bit higher. Turning only when she saw her Grandmother watching her, before turning back on the stool. “Have you fared well, during the winter?” Harley knew the woman grew her own vegetables to stay away from the store as much as possible.

 

“I have.” The woman answered. 

 

“I am glad, Grandmother.” Harley whispered softly, before she moved the stool about.

 

The elderly woman continued to watch, before she stood.

 

“Grandmother?” She asked softly.

 

“Continue to clean.” Was the response.

 

“Yes, ma'am...may I get a glass of water when I finish dusting?” Harley asked softly.

 

“You may.” The grandmother said.

 

“Thank you.” With that she turned back, going back to double and triple check where she had already dusted.

 

The woman said nothing, checking behind the child. “You may stop for a glass of water now.”

 

“Thank you, Grandmother.” Harley replied, moving softly to do so.

 

The woman humphed.

 

Harley returned soon after, to gently feed Mathew from a bottle of formula. Her Grandmother watching as she fed, burped, and rocked the boy.

 

“Good, now continue your work.”

 

“Yes, Grandmother.” Harley went back to work, unaware of the anger at the site that was forming. 

 

**Asgard**

 

Heimdall, told the two Odinson brothers what he had seen. “She is not hurt, physically. A little emotionally distraught is what you were feeling.”

 

“See brother, Harley is alright. Just a bit of chores.” Thor exclaimed, patting his brothers back a bit.

 

“A bit of chores....” Loki said dangerously.

 

“Loki, we all have chores. Midgardian children are known for being worked by their caregivers.” Heimdall explained. “Harley is no exception, she maybe the future Princess of Asgard, but she is-hmm, seems she is quite responsible for her baby brother.”

 

Loki sighed softly.

 

“Brother. We can't take her away from her brother, you know that.” Thor told him.

 

Loki nodded. “So we bring him with her.”

 

“Loki, you cannot just take a child off of Midgard. Especially not one with her destiny.” Heimdall reminded.

 

“I will not leave her to suffer, either!”

 

“A few chores, yes it is a nuisance to children..however if anything fully changes I will let you know.” Heimdall promised. 

 

“Brother, you know Heimdall is good for his word.” Thor reminded softly.

 

Loki sighed, but nodded.

 

Thor smiled. “Anything else Heimdall, before we leave for the palace?” 

 

“She is sweeping.” Was all the wise Gatekeeper said.

 

Loki nodded.

 

“Come brother.” Thor said, before leading the said man away from the bifrost. He smiling brightly as his companion kept looking back at the gold sphere and rainbow bridge.

 

“I don't like this.” Loki eventually said.

 

“You think I liked watching my own Omega from a distance?” Thor asked, gaining a look.

 

“No.” Loki agreed.

 

“However, you remember that taking her away from her family could hurt her.” Thor added, before placing a hand on his brothers shoulder.

 

“I know...”

 

“Good, now come on. Mother will want to see you.” Thor smiled.

 

Loki followed his brother, to their mother.

 

“My son's.” Frigga called, she always embracing them. “Thor your father wishes to speak with you, Loki please accompany to the garden.”

 

Loki waited for Frigga to speak, he knew that she would say that rested upon her mind.

 

“I found something for you, you may need it for the future.” With the she handed him a book on the legends within the sea on Midgard.

 

Loki nodded. “Thank you, Mother.”

 

“Always my son.” She replied, before looking at him squarely. “I know you won't ever forgive me for the past, but please know I love you. It matters not where you came from, you are my son.”

 

“Yes, Mother.” Loki’s eyes softened.

 

“Now, try to convince your brother to eat a salad.” She stated with a smirk.

 

“Perhaps I can, however his Omega would have better luck with it.” Loki chuckled.

 

“If he isn't careful, he will wind up looking like his father.” Frigga replied, knowing not to push Odin on to her younger son.

 

Loki sneered slightly.

 

Frigga smiled, touching his shoulder. “Do not worry about him.”

 

He nodded. “Yes, Mother.”

 

She led him deeper into the garden. “So, how is my future daughter in law?”

 

“Well, but I have an ill feeling.” Loki admitted.

 

“That is understandable, she is so far away and all.” Frigga replied.

 

“Not of just that.....” Loki replied.

 

“I will always listen to your concerns.” Frigga told him calmly.

 

“I feel like something bad is going to happen soon.” Loki admitted.

 

“Bad things happen to those who are good, but trust me..your little Omega is more than she appears.” Frigga promised, the light of what appeared to be a sun shone upon both of their faces. “Come here my son.” She whispered, opening her arms softly.

 

Loki placed himself into her arms, hugging her tightly.

 

“I love you, so much my son.”

 

“I love you too, Mother.” Loki whispered in her ear.

 

“Now, can you do me small favor.” Frigga asked, making her son laugh.

 

“Yes, Mother.” Loki replies.

 

“Fire, Sigyn.” Frigga stated calmly. “You won't want that awkward moment with your Omega one day.”

 

Loki nodded. “Yes, Mother.”

 

“Also, she is a bitch.” The way her son whipped to his mother's face. “What, she is. She growled at Thor’s Omega the other day, but since she is your bed maid, you are the one that must punish her.” 

 

Loki sighed. "I will see to it." He looked over the yard, before a wicked smirk slipped onto his face. "Better yet..... I think I will let Thor's Omega decide her fate as the one wronged."

 

“All is well, my son.” Frigga replied, standing slowly. Her head bowing softly, kissing the top of his head. “Now, would you like to accompany me to the archives.”

 

Her son visibly perked up. “Of course mother I would happily accompany you to the archives.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been awhile. I have a lot of these chapters written, but I try to proof read first. I don't always.

Harley sighed, as she now sat with her baby brother in his room. Trying to get him to sleep. “Hush little baby, don't say a word, sissy gonna buy you a mockingbird. If that bird don't sing, sissy gonna buy you a diamond ring.” She sang softly.

"Out, child. You do not know how to take care of your brother properly." The grandmother snapped from the doorway.

The child who had started to settle down, started screaming again. Which had Harley quickly shushing him until he calmed down, and fell asleep in her arms. Shocking her Grandmother, as the baby trusted his sister.

"Now he asleep, out." Her Grandmother ordered softly.

“Yes, Grandmother.” Harley replied, kissing her brothers head. “I love you.” She whispered, as she laid him down. Then gently leaving the room.

The Elder woman sneered at the girl, "He is to be asleep by 7, and yourself by 7:30. You are to be up by 5:30 am sharp."

“Grandmother, he hasn't yet mastered sleeping through the night.” Harley warned. “I’m used to getting only an hour of sleep at most during the night.” Her words again surprised the woman.

"Once he does, then." The woman snapped.

"Yes, Grandmother." Harley sighed, as her door was shut behind her.

The sound of the lock echoed loudly.

Harley grew confused, as she had just told the woman her brother didn't sleep, and sure enough a loud cry started. Only growing louder as the voice of her grandmother tried to hush him.

"Hush, little one. I will not hurt you." Was croaked out.

The small male didn't care, and just got louder. Harley instantly started trying to get the door open.

The woman continued to try and calm the baby 

He wasn't listening, so Harley started singing as loud but softly as she could. 

"Constant as the stars above  
Always know that you are loved  
And my love shining in you  
Will help you make your dreams come true  
Will help your dreams come true"

The old woman silenced herself.

Harley kept singing the verse, unable to remember the rest. However it did the trick as her brother started to settle down, but he refused to sleep. Which ended with the hag opening the door, in order to thrust the baby into her arms.

"Fine, he shall sleep here."

"Alright." Harley said, moving to lay down with her brother.

"Do not wake me unless there is a fire."

"Okay." Harley replied, before her grandmother disappeared. 

The next morning, Harley surprised her grandmother by having breakfast served the next morning. Pancakes, bacon, and eggs,Matthew in his high chair with a bowl of Cheerios and a little mashed banana.

"Well done." Was all the woman said.

"Thank you." Harley replied.

"Si." Matthew gurgled.

"What is it, monkey." Harley replied moving to her brothers side, while wiping his mouth.

The hag quietly watched.

"Uh." He sounded.

"No, eat." She replied, taking the spoon and feeding him.

As breakfast continued, after prayers.

Harley secretly prayed to Loki, wondering if he heard her.

Asgard 

'To, Loki. Please watch over me and my brother.' A familiar voice could be heard by the trickster.

Loki frowned after a soft smile. 

'Help me to get through the troubling times ahead, I pray to the.'

Loki's Sieldr misted around himself, before it rushed off to answer her prayer.

"Oh, are you getting prayed to?" Thor asked.

"Omega." Loki answered simply.

"She is unknowingly accepting you." Thor replied.

"Asking for help, she feels troubled times ahead of her and her brother." Loki haltingly explained.

"Yeah...I went to Heimdall and asked about her. Her Grandmother set a morning and night routine, and tried to lock her away from her brother..when that didn't work, the woman decided to just have them share a room." Thor explained.

Loki's hand clenched. His teeth grinding in absolute fury.

“Though, apparently she is doing subtle things. To show that she is more intelligent than her Grandmother.” Thor explained.

Loki seethed. "If this is already the reaction, then Harley is in danger."

It was at that time Frigga walked up, placing a hand on her son's shoulder. “Hush.” 

"Mother..... Out of my respect for you, please do not hush me." Loki said respectfully, but his seething anger very much present and barely controlled.

“I'm sorry, but I am your mother and I will hush you if I need to.” Frigga replied.

"And I am trying to respect you, but I'm barely holding back my fury." Loki snapped back.

“Loki.” Frigga whispered. “I know, but we will do what we can. I don't want shield after you, please. You are my child, I just wish to protect you.”

"And I wish to protect her." Loki sighed, his anger melting as he pulled Frigga into a tight hug.

“And you will in time. You are going to spend many years together in the future.” She told him.

Loki shivered. "It doesn't calm me."

“Once she is 18, you two can hopefully be wed.” Frigga added.

Loki's Sieldr misted around himself, before he caused crater around himself, Frigga, and Thor.

“Alright, you go to your room and lay down. I will bring you tea and your favorite honey cakes.” Frigga told her youngest. “Not for you Thor.” 

“Mother.” Her eldest pouted.

Loki held onto her more. "Hopefully Allfather will be understanding enough for me to rest....."

“He will have to deal with me, if he doesn't.” Frigga replied. “Lesson one, your omega will always tell you what to do.”

Loki grumbled slightly but listened to his Mother's wisdom.

“Quiet.”

The trickster silenced himself, he was starting to fall asleep anyways. "I love you, mother, and I will be excusing myself.... Too much Sieldr in short period of time."

“Which is why I will be bringing you my herbal tea.” She stated, watching as he nodded.

"Thank you, Mother...." He quietly excused himself, jumping over the crater- which was only a four foot gap.

“See you leaving your mother.” Thor grabbed Frigga gently to help her over.

“Leave him alone.” Frigga stated.

Loki said nothing, but his pause for them to catch up spoke louder.

“Thor..go find your father.” Frigga stated, while she began walking alongside Loki.

Loki was thankful for Thor's obedience, he needed the quiet walk.

“My son, everything will be alright.” Frigga whispered, before a golden form began to appear. 

Loki's eyes narrowed, confusion in the depth of his emerald green eyes.

Slowly, to both of their surprises. Harley began to materialise. “That is unexpected.”

Loki hummed softly as he knelt down in front of his Omega.

Slowly the small child looked up in shock. “How did I get here? Where's my brother?”

"Shh, Little Flower. You are safe, your brother is still beside you, if only beside your sleeping form." Loki murmured gently.

She nodded. “How did I get here Loki?”

“We will find out, for now my son take her back to your room. I will bring herbal tea for us and warm thistle water for Harley.” Frigga replied.

“Thistle water?” Harley asked.

“Its like Earth's warm apple cider.” Frigga replied.

Loki, being very careful and gentle, lifted Harley into his arms, carrying her towards his room. 

Harley looked up at him. “Thank you.”

Loki gave her a soft, warm smile. "Of course, Little Flower."

She smiled up at him, hugging him softly though hesitant.

Loki rumbled gently. His grip tightening in a mock hug.

“Is this okay?” She asked.

"For you? Always. Anyone else? Never, unless everyone else is injured and I'm low on Seildr." Loki told her. "Seildr is Magic, in case you didn't know."

She giggled, a sound that was slowly becoming music to his ears.

"Adorable." He answered.

She looked down unsure what to say, before looking up to see his room. “Woah.” She gasped, at the large dark but ornate green and gold room. His furniture a dark what she guesses could be mahogany furniture. 

"Little Flower." He murmured gently to gain her attention. "Would you like to wonder about my room until Mother is here?"

“Is it alright if I stay near you today?” She asked softly.

"It's perfectly fine." Loki chuckled softly as he nuzzled her hair gently.

She giggled, laying down in his arms.

Loki changed his grip for her new position, not minding her movement.

She yawned showing she was tired but curious. 

Loki nuzzled her hair again. "Rest, Little Flower, you will see us again."

“I don't want to.” She pouted stubbornly.

"Very well." Loki chuckled. He started to run his fingers through her hair, humming the lullaby that Mother had sang to him.

“That's cheating.” She murmured.

"It isn't when I care so much about you." Loki whispered to her.

“You hardly know me.” She whispered.

"You pray to me, that's all I really need to care. There is more, but I will explain in a few years." Loki murmured gently.

She nodded, as Frigga walked in. She perking up when she saw cakes.

“Yup, you and my son will get along. He likes sweets as well.” The older woman chuckled.

“Oh, does that mean I can bake for him?” Harley asked, looking up curiously.

"When you are older." Loki agreed softly.

“Aww but it's so much fun to bake.” She giggled.

“That may be, but you are a princess and it will not be forced upon you here.” Frigga stated. 

"Yes, you are my Princess." Loki said mischievously.

Harley looked shocked. “I'm a princess...of Asgard?” She asked surprised. “That can't be, I'm just me.”

"So am I, but I will explain on your Twelfth birthday." Loki told her.

"That's forever from now." She pouted.

"Not forever, just a few years." Loki chuckled softly.

"Nu uh." She replied, causing laughter.

Loki pulled her close, "Yeah huh." He said teasingly back.

She giggled, before she was sat up to drink her drink. “Yummy.” She purred, earning more laughter.

Loki kissed the top of her head, before he started to eat, himself.

Harley laid back softly, her mind wandering.

“Your missing your brother.” Frigga whispered.

She nodded slowly. “I'm used to him being with me.”

Loki hummed. "He is too young for the journey you have made, perhaps when he reaches your current age, he will be able to join us."

She nodded softly.

Frigga smiled. “You are a responsible young child.”

“He's my baby brother, it's my job to protect him.” Harley replied.

“I remember when Thor said the same about this one.” Frigga chuckled.

Loki pouted slightly. "Yes, he smothered me."

"Family is all one has in the end, though it does not matter whether you are born to them or not. It's about those you love." Harley stated.

"You are wise." Frigga stated, after recovering from shock.

Loki hummed softly.

“You will teach him something.” The older woman added, gaining a huff.

Loki gave Frigga a weird look.

“What my son?” Frigga questioned.

"Hinting much?" Loki snarked slightly.

“I love you.” Frigga finally stated, making him look up. “I just want you to know that I will always continue to worry and care for you.”

Loki's eyes narrowed. "Mother.....?"

The older woman, wrapped her arms around him. “Always.” 

"I love you, Mother." Loki finally said.

“I love you, my son.” She smiled, right as Harley yawned. “You young one, can return whenever you like..but your physical body will be waking soon.”

"Go to sleep, Little Flower. I will send you back." Loki promised.

Harley pouted, but slowly curled back into him. Her tiny frame snuggled as she gripped his shirt, and slowly her form disappeared. 

“Astral projection, who would have thought…” Frigga whispered.

"Not many." Loki replied.

She nodded. “Now, you rest my son. I can assume we have much to discuss tomorrow?” Earning a nod, before she left.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks went by, then a month, and finally a year. Harley for the most part was alright, but there were plenty of days she didn't get to eat, just a few glasses of water, maybe a cup of tea if she was lucky. She was always hungry, but she did not complain. Refusing to appear weak as she continued to work day in and day out. Unfortunately her fatigue was catching up with her, as she fell over. Her baby brother starting to scream and cry as she couldn't get up.

"It is okay…" She whispered, but could not open her eyes. Harley needed food, the human body could only survive on liquids for so long.

"Harley?" Loki asked in shock as he was summoned very unintentionally.

“Loki?” She asked surprised, right as her Grandmother walked in. Loki disappearing.

"What are you doing?! Lazy bitch! Get to work!"

Harley startled, as she tried to stand, her legs buckling under the little weight she had. Her shirt rode up, revealing that her ribs could be seen painfully. However, she pushed herself until she was dusting again. 

“Sissy, you need food.” Her baby brother stated, looking at his Grandmother. “She is starving.”

"I don't care." The grandmother spat.

Mathew just started crying, making Harley pick him up to calm him down. She hushed him softly.

“I'm okay.” She whispered.

"You won't be if you don't get back to work, lazy bitch." The Elder sneered venomously.

“Grandmother. I am trying to calm him down.” Harley answered respectfully. “The beds have been made, Laundry is going, lunch is cooking, he has had every diaper change cleaned, and started potty training.” She explained all that was done, an impressed look suddenly flashed upon her Grandmothers face.

"Very well."

Harley nodded, before getting her brother to sit down. Kissing his cheek softly, once he had learned to talk, he spoke a lot. 

“Sissy, needs to eat.” He whimpered.

"There are cans of potato soup. You may have one."

“But, she's slaved over chicken pot pie.” Mathew whispered.

“Don't worry about me, little man.” Harley replied, as her vision began to darken. Her body fell, as she fainted. Her brother screaming loudly. 

She woke up, to a man with an eyepatch sitting with her. Confusion entering her eyes, as she looked around for her brother. “Mathew?” She called, realising she was in a hospital.

"Safe for now." The man said calmly.

“He doesn't sleep without me..please where is he? He doesn't trust anyone easily.” Harley whimpered, sitting up and looking at the man. His dark skin and leather were striking. His hard dark eyes looking at her calmly.

"He took to Thor, and is napping as of thirty minutes ago." He replied.

She nodded. “Your Nick Fury aren't you?” She asked, shocking the man. “I read the article.”

"I am. Thor came down with panicked Loki, mobilizing the Team just to get you." Fury explained. 

“Loki? Is he here?” She asked.

"Not in the building, you can see him tomorrow morning." Fury answered.

“Promise?” She asked.

"No, I won't promise you, I don't control the Villians in the world." Fury explained. "As long as they don't attack then he will be able to come, however if they do, then he will be here once the fight is done and everything is settled."

“Do I have to go back to my Grandmother?” She asked softly.

"No." Fury answered with complete finality.

“Where will I go, I won't be separated from my brother will I?” She panicked.

"Perhaps we can keep you two together, but for now.... We can not say anything." Fury stood. "Get some rest, we will see about your brother staying with you."

Now she was full blown panicking, it causing the God of Mischief to run in.

"Tomorrow, Loki!" Fury shouted.

"Not with her panic attack." Loki snapped back. "Get Thor to explain." He shouted, before he picked up Harley, tucking her into his arms and chest. "Harley." He crooned to her. "Little Flower, I'm here. Your brother is staying with Thor, and Captain said he would adopt you both."

“I need to see he is okay.” She sobbed, to which,a sigh could be heard. A door soon followed.

“Sissy.” She looked up instantly hold her arms out, to which Thor allowed her brother to fill.

"He's a smart boy." Thor said warmly.

Harley began settling down softly, her eyes closing as she clung to both her brother and Loki. Her body still trembled, even as she slipped into sleep.

Loki sighed softly. "I hope you know that I am not moving."

"I don't think I will chance it if those words are true." Fury said. "Report in to the team every hour."

Thor sighed as he sat down. “Brother, she is safe now.” 

"I know." Loki murmured quietly as he nuzzled her hair.

“The Avengers will protect her and her brother.” He added.

"Good." Loki purred-growled, tucking them both closer to himself.

“So, how do you feel that she refuses to let her brother go? Especially since they aren't related, and that Harley adopted..and her blood,matches one of the Avengers.” Thor asked, gaining a growl.

"Go away, Thor."

"No, much will have to be discussed..he hasn't been told yet. But, now I can see him upon her face and hair." Thor whispered. 

"I knew." Loki admitted. "Or very strongly suspected."

“Means if he recognises her. You best get on his good side, after all you did throw him out of a window.” Thor added.

"Oh, I have been warding the building to the teeth, which includes his suits." Loki snorted.

“Not what I meant.” Thor replied.

"I know, but it's useful and there is a safe room for whoever needs it." Loki sighed.

“Hm..what will you do if she turns into her father's daughter..or as Midgardians put it..Daddy’s little girl?” Thor teased.

"I will deal. She's too precious." Loki said firmly.

“Good.” Thor chuckled. “However let her rest, she is safe in the hospital. We need to go and debrief the others.” 

Loki sighed. "I can't, she is still shaking."

“Brother, you have to let het process. She has her brother, now come..bring her with if you want.” Thor stated.

Loki sighed softly as he pulled her into his arms, her brother between them.

“You will enjoy her brother, he is quite funny.” Thor promised as they walked into the room, to see Tony Stark staring at the paper in shock.

Loki was waiting for the fact to sink in.

"She's my daughter?" Tony asked in shock.

“Yes Stark, I can explain…but you won't like it.” Thor told him. “When we were first notified about Harley, she was found three years ago..on the side of the road.”

Tony nodded. 

“She doesn't know, and you have to be careful.” Thor said.

"Don't worry, Point Break, but you two should tell her." Tony advised.

“If you decide to take her on, will you adopt her brother as well..she won't leave him.” Thor whispered.

"Of course I will. She has a brother, and I won't force them to separate." 

“Good, because as you can see.” Thor motioned in Loki’s arms wear the girl slept. “He is her as the people of earth say it..Teddy Bear.”

Tony snorted. "Yes, I can see that."

“Oh, and he isn't toilet trained.” Thor added.

Tony sighed in frustration. 

“Loki?” They heard a little voice whisper, as Harley began waking up. She turning to look over and seeing Tony. One look at her face and the owner of Stark industries could see himself in her little face.

Loki nuzzled her hair gently. "I'm here, Little Flower."

She smiled. “I missed you.”

"I missed you as well." Loki hummed pleasantly.

Looking over she saw Tony, and she gasped. “Your Ironman!” A big grin coming to her face. “Your article on quantum energy is beautifully done.”

Loki blinked before he chuckled softly. "Wonderful. There is a bonding point."

Tony grinned. "Thanks, Kiddo."

Harley grinned, before holding Matthew closer as he let out a whine. “Shh.” 

Loki sighed softly, rocked them both.

Matthew settled down slowly, his small,face buried in his sister’s neck.

“Loki, am I going to stay with you now?” She asked, making Thor smile softly before he looked to Tony; watching to see what he would say.

"Actually, Kiddo, you are staying with all of us. The Avengers." Tony cut in.

“Oh, okay.” She said with a grin. 

"Before you can ask.... Yes, Loki is being a part of it too." Tony grinned maliciously.

“Yay.” She giggled happily.

Loki groaned at that.

“We get to read together.” Harley giggled.

Loki grinned for her, acquiescence on his tongue.

“Shakespeare or Sherlock Holmes?” She asked.

"Shakespeare." Loki choose, his grin growing.

“Hamlet?” 

"Sure." 

“Oh great, another reader.” Thor muttered.

“I heard that.” Harley stated.

“Um I said adorable.” Thor lied.

“Nice try, liar.” She giggled.

"Brother, she is Mine." Loki reminded.

“I know, which makes her my-” Thor’s eyes widened before he grinned. “My baby sister.”

Loki groaned in dispair.

“Alright, the flight is about to leave.” Natasha said walking over. “Fury had her release early, she will just need bed rest.”

Loki nodded. "I'm not going to let her move too much."

Harley said nothing, just yawned.

Tony grinned. 

“You will do fine.” Natasha told Stark.

Tony turned to Natasha. "When the paperwork goes through, I hope you know that you are top choice of Godparent." He said in all seriousness.

“I would say Steve, but thank you.” Natasha smiled. “Though I expected Pepper.”

"She will not be happy with me when we get back....." Tony winced.

“Pepper loves kids.” Natasha pointed out.

"Still won't be happy." Tony told her.

“Yeah, well you two haven't been together long..and rather off and on. Now you two are settled, she should not judge you on your past.” Natasha stated. 

Tony shook his head and said nothing more.

“Harley is a smart child, no doubt she has read on Loki’s history.” Natasha explained, noting how uncomfortable the said male became. “However, she placed her trust in him.”

Tony nodded.

“So, Pepper is intelligent and should know to do the same with you.” Natasha concluded.

"I know. Still."

"Fine, ask yourself who is more important. A woman who won't forgive and understand you, for what happened three years ago when you were broken up; or your daughter." Natasha stated.

"My daughter." Tony said firmly.

Harley’s eyes went huge instantly, and she turned abruptly to look at him in shock. 

“Oops.” Thor stated, making everyone look at the girl.

Loki sighed softly. "Do you want him to carry you?" 

“I'm comfy.” She replied, a slight look of betrayal on her face.

“Yeah, Loki you carry her. This will take a lot of time to explain when we are all back at the base.” Natasha murmured, noting how Tony winced.

"I wasn't going to move you if you didn't want to." Loki chuckled softly.

o.o

"Harley, allow Loki and I to explain first." Thor told her, as she was now sitting on the couch in the very elaborate tower.

Loki settled down- half wrapping around her.

"Harley, we were told about you because my brother...is your Alpha." Thor started.

"My what?" She asked confused.

"Best friend, protector, betrothed." Thor stated, and her eyes went huge.

"Wait wait wait. Reindeer Games is the Alpha Mate of Harley." Tony cut in.

"Yes." Thor answered. 

"Well damn." Tony sighed. "Two questions.... Is that why Loki has been engraving on my building and suits and two, is that why he is trying to correct the error he wrought?"

"Yes."

"Now Harley, I think maybe Loki should tell you about how your mother came to find you..and know that Stark did not know about you." Thor explained.

"At birth, should the Alpha Mate already been born, he can home in on his Omega to a degree. I had been waiting for you be born so I could get closer..... Your adopted Mother had lost her daughter mere days before and I nudged her in your direction as there was no one else around you."

Harley nodded softly, holding her arms up to him.

"Harley, Tony here isn't expecting you to trust him yet. He knows it won't start with that." Natasha whispered.

"Nah, I don't trust easy. I'm not going to force you either." Tony shrugged, watching as Loki collected Harley into his lap, slowly running fingers through her hair.

"Now you take your time with that, and we will get you a room situated. You will stay with Loki tonight and tomorrow, how do you feel about going with Captain America to get whatever you want for your room?" Natasha asked, everyone watching how she brightened at the Avenger's name. "See, all kids like him."

"I'm the cuddly one as the kids say." Steve shrugged it off.

"Hi, my brother loves you." Harley said, making everyone smile.

"And I love looking after children and keeping them safe." Steve told her honestly.

"Like an uncle?" She asked.

"Of course!" Steve grinned.

"Cool." She giggled, before a yawn escaped. "Excuse me."

"Loki, take her to bed." Natasha whispered.

"Where is my brother?" 

"With Clint." Tony said, pointing to the hammock up in the corner, a sleeping Clint and baby brother safely strapped in.

"Okay.." She whispered, as she was lifted.

Loki moved over to Clint. "Kiss your brother goodnight, if he wakes Clint knows what to do."

She nodded, doing just that. Looking a little crestfallen to not have him with her.

"Loki, come back for the baby boy." Natasha stated, seeing the uncertainty and fear in the girl's face.

Loki sighed softly as he nodded. 

"She needs to learn to sleep without him." Clint mumbled.

"I agree, however it's the first night here." Steve sighed.

"She will be with Reindeer." 

"True...." Loki looked uncomfortable with the idea of having the younger brother as well.

"Alright, but remember Loki you must understand he is apart of her." Thor reminded.

"I know." Loki told Thor calmly.

"How much are you going to cave with her?" Thor wondered.

"More than I should." Loki admitted.

"So entertainment...awesome." Clint chuckled.

"Don't even start." Loki glared.

"Children, behave. Loki get her to bed." Natasha snapped.

Loki smirked at Natasha, but carried Harley to his room.

Harley sighed as he laid her down, she was looking for something to hold. Her brother had always been her teddy bear since staying with her grandmother.

Loki chuckled, giving her his arm to cuddle.

She quickly took it, snuggling up to him.

Loki rumbled gently, his other hand reaching up to run fingers through her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Harley was up, and eating breakfast. Wear she met Pepper and Happy, both smiled at her and tried to make her feel welcomed.

"Here ya are, kid." Happy said giving her pancakes.

"I'm not a kid." She pouted, making the whole room chuckle.

Pepper smiled. "Your what 3?"

"3 and a half."

"You're young." Loki agreed.

“Nah, your just old.” As soon as that was said, Thor was on the ground, laughing hard. 

Clint was snickering along with Natasha and everyone else.

"Cheeky monkey!" Loki fake growled, before he was tickling her. "I'll show you old!"

"Ah, Loki let her eat." Natasha stated. 

"Saved by Auntie Nat." Harley giggled, and everyone chuckled.

Loki just grinned. "Don't worry, Harley. I won't forget to return to tickling you."

"Not until after her food has settled." Natasha added, right as Steve walked in with her brother.

"Sissy!" The boy squealed, holding his arms up.

"Matthew." Instantly Harley had him again, and she held him close.

Loki chuckled softly.

"So, Thor? Did Loki ever do that?" Clint asked, gaining a glare.

"Oh yes." Thor boasted.

"Thor." Loki growled.

Pepper ignoring everyone else, knelt down to Harley. “I have a highchair so you both can eat easily.”

“Thank you.” Harley whispered, as Happy brought out the blue chair. Pepper gently taking Matthew, helping him into it. 

Loki nudged Harley to the chair next to Matthew. 

Her response was to grab hold of his arm and not let go. “Mine?” She teased.

"Always." Loki chuckled. "Unless I need to fight."

“Still mine, just have to tell Thor to bring ya back.” Everyone laughed at that.

“No pressure.” Thor replied.

Loki smirked at Thor. "Oh no."

“Alright eat.” Pepper said, handing the kids theirs. She had cut Matthew's into tiny pieces. Harley smiled her thanks as she ate.

Loki chuckled softly as he watched Tony's relieved look.

“Tony, she is beautiful.” Pepper whispered, touching Harley’s hair.

Loki chuckled as Tony melted in relief.

“You did a good job.” Natasha agreed. “I think Loki agrees.”

Thor knelt down to her. “Are you ready to spend the day with Steve?”

“Uncle Steve?” Harley asked, day two and already calling him that.

Tony nodded. "Yup, he's going to take you two shopping for new things today."

“Capin?” Matthew asked.

Steve turned his head to Matthew. "Yes, Little Rock."

The boy clapped earning chuckles. “Yay, Capin.” 

Harley smiled, as she finished her plate. She then laying her head into Loki again, it was rather cute.

Loki chuckled softly as he kissed her head. 

A yawn escaped her. “Oh no, little missy. Go with Pepper and she will get you dressed.” Natasha told her, as Pepper picked the child up.

Tony laughed softly. "Don't worry Harley, if you behave I will discuss my paper with you."

Almost instantly, she brightened. “Thanks, Daddy!” She grinned, as she was taken away. 

“She is handling this all well.” Clint commented, at the shocked look on Tony.

"She..... WHAT?" Tony said in surprise. 

“She called you Daddy, which you are.” Happy told him.

Loki was laughing hard. 

“I bet she will be Daddy’s little Princess by the end of the week.” Clint added. “Also quit laughing Reindeer, she isn't even sixteen and she's got you whipped.”

"Her joy and comfort is my priority, so of course I'm wrapped around her finger." Loki smirked. "I'm damn proud of it, too."

"Yes well, Mr. Wrapped around her finger. Why don't you take the kid, who is bathed in maple syrup to the bathtub." Natasha replied, everyone turned and laughed. Matthew had the sticky substance everywhere.

"Alright, Matthew, let's go get you cleaned up for your sissy and Captain." Loki sighed softly.

"Loki." He grinned, making everyone awe as he held his arms up.

Loki chuckled softly. "Yes, little one." He picked him up, carrying him off to clean him.

A two kid stroller was ready, when they returned; Steve packing water and fruit drinks. “Will you be able to handle all the clothes and room shopping?” Natasha asked.

"Clothes yes, I will need help with the furniture." Steve admitted.

“We will get that delivered, if need be I don't think Loki minds housing Harley one more night.” Natasha said, looking over to the trickster.

Loki grinned. "I'd be happy to."

“Harley go hug Loki.” Pepper told her, and she didn't have to be told twice. The girl practically jumped in his arms.

Loki purred-growled pleasantly, as he held her close.

When she was placed down, Pepper helped both kids into the stroller and they were gone.

Loki planted himself on the couch and stared at the elevator.

“She is safe brother.” Thor told him.

"Instincts." Loki replied.

“I know, but how about instead of sulking. Help us clean out their bedrooms before they get back. This way the boxes and what not are already out.” Clint suggested. 

“You can also place a bit of your clothing around her room, this way your scent is already permeating the room.” Thor added.

Loki perked up before he started to the elevator.

Meanwhile out into Town. "Steve, can I walk?" Harley asked.

"When we get to the store." Steve chuckled.

"Promise, I don't like feeling like a baby." She told him.

"I promise, as long as you stick close to me." Steve gave his word.

“Yay, the stroller is a little claustrophobic.” She told him calmly.

Steve nodded. .

A relieved sigh escaped her when they entered the store. Harley quickly jumped up and moved to take Steve’s hand, staying close as they moved about the store.

"If you see something you would like to try on, tell me and I will place it in the cart, we will go to the fitting room in an hour." Steve told them.

“Okay, Uncle Steve.” She giggled, before pointing to a Little Mermaid shirt that had a teal fish scale themed pants, with a blue tutu to go with it. 

"So you are our little swimmer." Steve chuckled.

“Ariel is awesome, I've always dreamed of living in the sea.” She replied happily. 

Steve chuckled. "Perhaps Tony will take us to his Malibu Beach."

“Really!” She squealed, before hugging her Uncle tightly. 

Steve gave her a warm look. "You have to ask nicely while behaving before and during the trip if it happens."

“I'm a good girl, I promise.” She grinned, saluting perfectly. In that instant she melted Steve’s heart, creating a place for herself within always. She was his niece through and through, and he silently vowed to protect her.

"Of course you are." Steve told her, a hand running through her hair gently.

She grinned, before she saw a captain America outfit similar to the Little Mermaid one. “Can I?”

Steve beamed down at her, "See if you can find one for your brother."

“Okay...we need to go to the little boy section.” She said while pointing to it.

Steve steered over to the boys clothes.

“Found it!” Harley stated, pointing to the shirt with America’s hero on it.

Steve blushed slightly.

With that they continued shopping until something caught her eye. “Uncle Steve!” She called pointing. It was a little green outfit with a gold tutu. However what made it stand out was how the top and bottom reminded them of Loki’s armor. The tiny horned helmet really finished the statement.

Steve grinned. "Go get it." He told her.

Harley ran quickly, excited as she brought it back; before they went and found the bedding and furniture. “Can I get mermaids, and unicorns?” 

"Sure, but I think you should get a few others as well." Steve told her.

She pouted, but nodded as they shopped. She climbing into his arms, and falling asleep on his shoulders before it was all over.

Steve chuckled softly as he paid for the items, and carried her back to Happy.

“Well that is cute.” Happy smiled, as they all managed to get into the car.

When they returned to the tower, Happy had Matthew and Steve carried Harley. Both kids fast asleep as they made it to everyone else

Loki gave Steve a considering look. "She burrowed, didn't she."

Steve nodded. "Deeper than I could have sworn possible."

“I think Loki can take her.” Natasha replied, and Steve nodded. Handing the girl over slowly as not to wake her, she whined for a moment before settling down. “Loki wake her in about an hour, otherwise she won't want to sleep tonight.”

Loki nodded. "I was going to do it in forty-five minutes actually."

Harley buried softly, making everyone smile. 

“We will have her give a little fashion show, and evaluate your ability with girls.” Natasha stated, going through the bags..seeing the green outfit. “Loki, your not allowed to look yet.”

"I mainly let her pick out her own outfits, so long as she got black pants, skirts, and shorts." Steve listed off. "That and khaki of the same for hotter days."

“Okay.” Natasha replied, before Matthew started to become fussy. Which caused the same to happen to Harley. “Welcome to toddler years.”

Loki crooned for Harley. 

Tony collected Matthew, bouncing him gently.

Harley settled quickly, her soft snores obvious. Soft chuckles as to not wake her filled the room, as Loki rubbed her back softly. 

“She is beautiful.” Pepper smiled, before turning to Matthew. “So is he.” 

Tony grinned. "They both are."

“You said you wanted a kid, now you have two.” Pepper smiled.

"Yup, happily."

“Brother, what are you thinking about?” Thor asked suddenly, noting the far off gaze he held.

"Harley." He answered quietly.

The said girl stirring at her name. “Loki?”

"Hello, Little Flower." Loki greeted her with a warm smile.

“I found..a bunch of Mermaid stuff..” She mumbled, making everyone chuckle. “And, unicorns.”

"Good, I can see you in a mermaid tail." Loki told her teasingly.

She giggled. 

“Harley want to give everyone a fashion show?” Natasha asked.

“Yeah!” She held her hands out to the Assassin who took her from Loki gently.

Loki groaned. "I can sense the mischief."

Natasha took her and quickly dressed her into the little Loki outfit. “You ready kid?” She asked, as she placed the little golden horn headband on her head.

Outside in the living room, Loki's dread grew more.

Pepper gasped, before she awed. “Loki..look.” She whispered, as Harley stepped out.

“Brother you have a mini you.” Thor giggled.

Loki's eyes widened before he pulled her into his arms with a coo.

“Loki.” She giggled.

"You are ADORABLE." He told her, his chest rumbling with a purr.

“I learn from the best.” She giggled, making everyone else laugh.

"Yes, your brother." Loki nodded as he chuckled.

"I'm not dressed like my brother." She replied.

Natasha let out a loud "ooh" with a chuckle. "She is learning your cheek."

Loki was frozen. "Did you just sass me?" He asked.

Harley's eyes widened in fear, as she tried to get down. Instantly getting cooed and hushed.

"Shh, shh. I'm not mad at you, I'm just surprised." Loki crooned for her.

She whimpered but laid her head back down on his shoulder.

"She is still tired." Pepper whispered. "Let's get lunch ready, and then maybe she and Matthew lay on the couch with a Disney movie."

"Toy Story?" Harley asked.

"Toy Story it is." Tony agreed.

She nodded, settling down in Loki's arms again.

Loki hummed lightly. "Harley, what do you want for lunch?" He asked.

"I'm not picky." She replied.

"Good, because I have lasagna going." Pepper smiled.

"Yummy!" Harley said instantly, accidently head butting Loki.

Loki grunted. "Easy Harley, I have a head, too."

"By the sound, you both have a hard-" Clint was cut off by whimpering. "I think she bit her tongue."

Instant Natasha walked over with a paper towel, as sure enough blood came out of her mouth. The first sob escaping little Harley's mouth. 

Loki crooned gently. "Open your mouth, let me heal it." Loki purred soothingly.

She shook her head, sobbing as finally Natasha took her and carried her to the counter. "That won't be necessary Loki, she will be fine. Tongues are quite resilient."

Loki crooned softly before he grinned with an idea. He pulled off his cloak, wrapping it around her. "Does this help?"

"Can you get some ice?" Natasha asked, as Tony ran to his daughter.

Loki moved off, grabbing the ice.

"Daddy." She sobbed, making everyone's eyes soften.

Tony scooped up Harley.

The small girl sobbed into his shoulder, for the remainder..until she fell asleep again.

Loki sighed softly.

"She had a long day." Natasha whispered. "Too much excitement."

"Agreed." Everyone said.

"Take her to the living room and lay her down, if she wakes put on the movie." Pepper suggested.

"J, if you would." Tony said, just loud enough to be heard.

'Of course, Sir.`` jumped on the screen, Toy Story sitting, ready to play.

"Brother, why don't you sit with her." Thor suggested. 

Loki sighed softly as he settled on the couch, moving so that Harley was tucked on his chest his hand being hugged by her.

Matthew soon joined them, he curling to both Look and his sister. She waking to his feet in her face.

"Matthew your feet stink." Harley grumbled, before her eyes brightened at seeing and hearing one of her favorite movies.

Loki was fast asleep, having dozed off in the quiet.

The opening song changed that and he woke up to watch the movie, about talking toys with a strong moral background.

Loki silently watched Harley, listening to the movie.

Harley sang along, and spoke along with Woody most of the movie. She giggled happily.

Loki rubbed her back.

“Hi Loki.” She whispered.

"Hi, Little Flower." Loki chuckled softly.

She smiled, as if nothing happened.

Loki nuzzled her hair gently as he kissed her head.

She hugged him tightly. "Best friend, ever."

"Always." Loki chuckled softly.

Natasha walked in calmly. "Lunch is ready."

"Food?" Harley said, perking up.

"Go on." Loki said, nudging her towards Natasha.

"Your coming to." Harley replied, making Natasha grin again.

"Of course, but I need you to get up so that I can." Loki chuckled softly.

Harley looked up. "Are you calling me heavy?" She asked.

"No." Loki said dead seriously.serious

Harley smiled before moving, taking Matthew in the process. "He's heavy."

"Neither of you are heavy to me." Loki chuckled, as he picked them both up.

"Well you are bigger than me." Harley pointed out.

"True." Loki laughed softly.


	7. Chapter 7

A couple of days went by, the painting of the bedrooms created a fume that both Tony and Loki said were unsafe to sleep in. So, Harley and Matthew camped out in Loki's room. 

Loki was highly amused, as both kids were watching Star Wars together. They having a major marathon. 

“Jar Jar, is so stupid..why couldn't George Lucas had stuck with his plan with him.” Harley grumbled.

Loki chuckled slightly, very quietly and would completely deny it.

"The character would have been perfect, if he turned out as the supreme bad guy." Harley added, before climbing into his lap.

Loki started to run fingers through her hair. "True."

She giggled, before reaching up to hug him. "Do you think dinner is ready?" 

Loki rumbled gently. "Let's find out." He told her, pausing the screen.

Harley got down, as she could walk; while Matthew still could not. The younger boy, clung to the older God as they all walked out, the smell of what was obviously roast could be scented from the living quarters. "Mommy is cooking-" Harley froze when the words left her mouth, as did everyone else. Pepper dropped the spoon, and looked up.

Loki grinned after a moment. "Yes, Pepper is cooking. He set Matthew into the highchair, before he picked up the spoon, washing it off.

"I have a daughter." Pepper finally whispered, before she ran and scooped up Harley. "I have a daughter." She cried softly. 

Tony cheered. "We have an adorable baby girl."

"Tony, we also have a handsome son." Pepper smiled, kissing the boys head.

Loki chuckled softly as he nodded.

"Now, how does Daddy feel knowing that Loki is Harley's betrothed?" Natasha asked, gaining not just one man to glance at Loki but Steve as well.

"Very unhappy, but I have until her 18th birthday to get over it." Tony moped.

"How you feel about that, Loki?" Natasha questioned.  
,  
"That he will accept it eventually? Happy. The fact he doesn't like it? I can live."

"Wait till she's sixteen, don't think you will be saying that for long." Clint said.

"Daddy?" Harley suddenly interrupted.

Tony turned to Harley, giving her his attention. "Yes, Little Bit?"

"Uncle Steve mentioned you had a beach house." She said softly.

"I do, are you wanting to go?" Tony asked gently.

"She did behave with the shopping trip and did listen to the letter." Steve chipped in.

"Can we?" She asked excitedly. "Please Daddy?"

Tony chuckled softly. "It's getting a little chilly but, we can see about next week."

Harley grinned, and jumped into his arms quite quickly. "Thank you, Daddy."

Everyone gave soft chuckles/giggles.

Harley grinned at everyone happily, as it finally sank in. She had a family, a real family.

0.0

When the bedrooms were complete, Harley had a bit of trouble adjusting. She wanted to be a big girl, but she also wanted to stay with Loki. 

Loki came in one night with a small frown. "Harley, are you having trouble sleeping?"

She nodded, before like most children her age she began to cry. "I miss you." Her little sobs heartbreaking to hear.

Loki gently smiled as he pulled her into his arms. "Harley, I'm always here for you if you need me. Come, lay down and I will sleep here tonight, if you want me to."

Harley nodded, sobbing in his chest softly. However they began to quiet down, until she was asleep. Leaving the God to his thoughts.

"This sweet girl.... My sweet Omega, I will be here for you as long as I can." Loki swore, his eyes falling shut slowly.

The next morning, Harley woke to throat clearing. Looking over she saw her Dad and Mom standing in her room. "What?" The young toddler asked.

Loki quietly stood. "She was having trouble sleeping and it has been a week since she has moved to the room."

Pepper sighed. "Tony, it may be an Omega thing as well."

Loki blinked before he groaned. "I forgotten about that."

Tony blinked. "Reindeer Games forgot something?"

"She is used to his scent now, it may be better if he leaves his cape in the room." Thor suggested. "Allows her as an Omega to make a nest and have his scent to calm her."

Loki sighed softly as he looked below Harley. "It doesn't work, she's on it now."

"She feels safe with Loki, we need to make it-I got an idea." Pepper stated. "Harley would you like to spend the day with your father?"

"Daddy." She perked up.

Tony nodded. "Come on Kiddo, I did promise to talk to you about that paper."

"When you get back, I will have a surprise." Pepper told her, confusing Tony and everyone else.

Tony blinked before he grinned.

"Daddy, what are we going to do?" Harley asked.

"Tony Toy Story 4 is in theaters." Pepper suggested.

"I was going to talk to her about the paper, then Toy Story 4." Tony shrugged.

"Yes, but take her out for breakfast, lunch, do everything you can." Pepper said, before moving to whisper in his ear. "A puppy will be here by then."

Tony groaned before he nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Now, all men out. We girls need to get a little princess ready for the day." Pepper said, shoeing Loki and Tony out.

Loki nodded before he grinned. "Harley, would you like to wear my helmet today?"

"Yes!" She squealed

Loki chuckled softly. "Then behave yourself for Pepper and come find me in the living room."

"Can I wear..something for Daddy?" Harley asked Pepper, after the men left.

"Of course, but let us get you in the tub first." Pepper replied with a smile, taking the girl with her to the bathroom. Where a massive explosion of bubbles could be seen soon after. The loud splashes had made Tony and Loki return, only to find Pepper laughing so hard she fell on the ground, and Harley covered head to toe in bubbles.

"I'm Santa Daddy." Instantly making Tony start to laugh.

"I don't know, Mini Me, I think you look like Odin on a bad hair day." Tony laughed, causing Loki to fall down laughing himself into tears.

"Ew." Harley replied, making Loki laugh harder.

"Harley, stop! You're killing me with laughter!" Loki gasped between laughter.

Pepper finally moved and threw a bucket of water, all the suds washing away. "There a beautiful young lady."

"Yay." She giggled. 

Loki closed his eyes and backed out of the bathroom carefully.

Pepper had her in her arms with a towel, smiling as the two men left. "See they know how to respect a lady."

Loki chuckled softly. "Of course! Both of you are precious and loved."

Harley smiled as she was dressed in pink and white. Her shirt reading that the world better watch out, her dad was Ironman. When it was revealed, the entire tower awed.

Loki then, with a bit of spellwork, placed his helmet on her head. "There, now you have a bit of Mischief with you." He told her before he turned to Tony. "There are three spells for her safety, a feathering charm to lighten the weight, a lock so that only you or I can remove it, and a block charm, think of tennis balls on the tip of the horns."

Harley ran and hugged Loki. "Bestie."

Loki hugged her tightly. "Be good and I will teach you Sieldr when you get back."

"Loki." Pepper hissed, which he instantly nodded in understanding. When Harley left, she turned to everyone. "Who wants to help me pick out a puppy?"

"Teddy bear breed." Loki instantly said.

"I was thinking a Golden Retriever. They are great family dogs." Pepper replied.

"Can they be trained to protect her?" Loki asked.

"Yes, but a Rottweiler are good guard dogs, as are Pitt bulls. Beautiful breeds with bad reputations, just because of how people treat them." Clint replied.

Loki hummed softly.

"A Pitt would be good, but so could a German Shepherd. However I will say Loki, the Golden is both trainable and known to be dependable." Natasha explained. "Either way, Harley will love it."

"The Shepherd is my vote." Loki finally said.

"We will get what I can find." Pepper added, which everyone understood as the woman left.


	8. Chapter 8

Harley held Tony's hand as they walked around New York, the city alive as were the reporters. 

"Mr. Stark, is it true you have an heir to your company?" One asked.

"Is this little girl your heir?" Another spoke, and then there were the down right nasty questions.

"Did you cheat on Miss Potts?" Yet another shouted.

"Is this the child prostitute you rent?" A fourth asked.

"No comment on the first three, the fourth: Are you insane, high, or stupid! I would never touch a child beyond a chaste hug, fireman's carry or holding their hand. You disgust me. Children are the jewels of next generation and are meant to be protected and loved!" Tony said ferociously. 

"Daddy." Harley started to cry, which it seemed caused the reporters to get further in her face.

Tony picked her up from the ground and carried her away shouting back. "You will hear from my lawyers for Emotional Distress and Defamation of Character of a Minor!"

Harley sobbed in his shoulder uncontrollably, she obviously scared as she held on to him. A woman who saw the entire thing walked up.

"The poor dear, she may need a bit of hot chocolate." She suggested.

Tony nodded. "I'm going to the IHOP just two blocks away. I'll see if they have any."

The woman nodded, before Harley looked up as she recognized the voice. Quickly looking away a new set of sobs came from her lips, as her father quickly moved away from the woman. 

Tony crooned softly as he moved quickly through the crowds to the IHOP.

When they arrived, she had calmed down a bit, but she clung to him. Choosing to sit beside him, rather then across. "Can I get coffee?" She asked quietly.

"Not this time, kiddo. Unless you don't want hot chocolate." Tony told her.

"I prefer coffee." She replied softly, watching as he nodded.

"Coffee then." Tony sighed.

"Thank you Daddy." She grinned, as he ordered two for them. She curled to his side.

Tony tucked her closer, hugging her to keep her calm.

"So, pancakes with what." She giggled.

"You need protein and fruit if you can eat it." Tony told her.

"Strawberry syrup counts right?" She asked, gaining a laugh. However she did settle on the rooty tooty kids breakfast they had.

Tony got the Spinach Mushroom Omelette, with blueberry pancakes.

"I love you Daddy." Harley whispered, making Tony freeze.

"I love you too, Kiddo." He eventually said.

He seemed cool and collected but when they entered the base again, Harley giggled as he asked her to say it again in front of everyone. "I love you, Daddy." Making him boast to his friends, and especially Loki.

"Guys! She said she loves me! My baby girl loves me! Ha! Take that Reindeer Games!" Tony shouted.

Natasha chuckled. "Sure she is about to love Pepper more."

Harley's eyes went huge when her Mother walked in with a small white Pitbull puppy. "Mine?" She asked.

"Yes, he is yours." Pepper replied, and handed the tiny little thing to Harley. To which she had a bunch of face licks and tail wags.

Loki chuckled softly before he pulled Harley into a gentle hug. "I'm still going to teach you."

Harley was a bit occupied, as she held her puppy close. "Max." She giggled.

"Max it is." Pepper said with a smile.

Loki pouted slightly.

Tony was laughing.

"Thank you, Mommy." Harley grinned, turning to look at Loki. "Don't be sad Loki, I still love you."

Loki melted. "I love you too, Little Flower." He told her.

"I love you, 3000." She replied.

Loki chuckled softly. "I love you, millions more."

The rest of the group awed at the adorableness of their actions.

"So.... We could have stopped the Invasion if we had her?" Clint said.

"No. I was under the Mind Stone, as you were." Loki shook his head.

“However it is possible if you had seen her, being she is your Omega..you would have snapped out of it.” Thor told him. “However, Harley wasn't born at the time.”

"That is true." Loki admitted.

“Well, I think it someone's nap time.” Pepper said, looking at Harley. 

“No, please.” She replied and everyone laughed.

Loki hummed. "I think I will take a nap today."

“Oh, then I can nap to.” Everyone laughed at that.

“How about this, you don't have to sleep..but you need to lay down in the living room, being quiet with a movie on.” Pepper suggested.

“Moana?” 

The tv flicked on, Moana waiting to play.

“Come with me Loki.” Harley giggled.

“Why don't you spend it with your mother. A little Mother, Daughter time would be good for you.” Natasha suggested.

Loki nodded. "I will be in my rooms if I'm needed."

Pepper smiled, and took Harley with her. The small girl looking back at Loki, holding her hand out to him. “You are safe, I promise.”

Loki moved forward, kissing her palm. "You know that I will come. Just ask."

She nodded, a tear falling making Pepper smile. “Come on Loki, we need to take this one day at a time.”

Loki sat down in the chair. "Sit with Pepper, little Flower."

Harley nodded, and did as she was asked. Her mother played the movie, as her puppy stayed in her arms.

Loki chuckled, relaxing as he slowly fell asleep.

The movie went on, with all the music and fun. “I love this movie.”

Loki continued to sleep.

“Can we prank him?” Harley whispered.

“No.” Pepper replied. 

“I just want to put glitter in his body wash.” She replied.

“Oh, then go.” Pepper agreed. 

Loki's Sieldr misted around her, setting her back on the couch. "I don't think so."

“Aww..you don't want to be pink?” She giggled.

"I will make you old woman gray." Loki mock threatened.

“I could rock gray, you can rock pink, white, and hello kitty.” Harley giggled.

“She has nice comebacks..must be a Stark trait.” Pepper muttered.

"Nah, not like Thor can." Loki snarked.

“Do it!” Harley replied. “Please, make Thor pretty!”

Loki grinned. "Want to help?"

“Yes, please.” She grinned.

"So..." Loki bent over to tell her the plan so that she would distract Thor for ten minutes, and get him away from Mjolnir.

"Okay." Harley said committed to her task as she ran out. 

Loki laughed softly before he headed to Mjolnir to get the prank done.

“Big brother Thor.” Harley called, as she jumped in his arms, making him stumble a bit.

"Harley! How are you today, Little Omega?"

“I'm good, can we play? Please?” She begged.

"What about Loki?" Thor asked confused.

“He is reading, and getting ready for my seidr lesson. He told me to go play first, and I figured who better than you..maybe we can get Steve as well, and throw a ball?” She lied easily, though she felt bad about it.

Thor chuckled softly. "Of course!."

“Yay!” She squealed, and they went and grabbed Steve. 

"What is going on?" Steve asked quietly.

“Want to come play, maybe throw a ball...or kick a soccer ball?” She suggested.

Steve chuckled softly. "Well, go ahead and pick one."

“Soccer!” She giggled. 

Steve went and grabbed the ball.

Harley grinned. “Steve on my team.” She called, making Thor pout while Steve laughed.

"I don't think so." Loki chuckled softly as he came up. "It's time to begin your lesson."

“Aww, we were just about to play.” She pouted.

"I'm sure you would like to see what happens." Loki grinned.

She nodded, before moving to jump in his arms. She looked almost like a spider monkey how she clung to him.

Loki hummed happily before he led her to the room where they could watch.

Harley held her breath, waiting to see what would happen. That is until Thor grabbed his hammer, and a large cloud of pink glitter went everywhere. Leaving the man in question in pink head to toe. The poor girl doubled over in laughter.

Loki was grinning. "Keep watching." He told her.

"LOKI!!" Thor roared in anger.

"Yes?" Loki said cheekily.

“You got Harley in on this.” He seethed, before smacking Loki with his hammer. Instantly making Harley scream at that, getting everyone's attention.

Steve punched the back of Thor's head. "Go cool down.

Harley was screaming and sobbing, when Tony came in. Loki with his bloody nose trying to comfort her. 

Tony took one look at Thor, then it was understood. "Get out of my Tower, Thor." 

Loki tried to continue to calm Harley.

Thor nodded. “I will go calm down at the gym, bring something back for Harley.” With that he left. 

Harley however was far from calm, as she was held and slowly picked up. 

“Take her to your room for now.” She heard Pepper, before her puppy was handed to her.

Loki rushed off, healing himself and cleaning up the Blood quickly. His arms keeping the poor distressed Omega on his chest. "Shh, Little Flower, I'm here, I'm already healed." He kissed her head, crooning gently in time of his heart.

Harley probably cried for about an hour, before slowly her gut wrenching sobs began to subside. Probably due to her slowly falling asleep against him.

Loki continued to hum. His body was molded around her own, with no interest in letting her go.

“Loki.” Natasha whispered, as she walked in. “Maybe it would have been best to not prank Thor.”

"I didn't want to be pranked myself, and she was happy to see Thor in pink." Loki sighed, nuzzling Harley's hair. "Until I got hurt...."

Natasha nodded. “She is a toddler, one who has seen her fair share of violence..and no doubt with her living here, she may see a lot.” She started slowly, watching as Loki looked down at the little girl in his arms. “None of us know what she truly went through with the old hag, she had bruises...She trusts you, and seeing you hurt might have triggered something.”

Loki flinched slightly before he curled around his Omega even more. "I don't like it."

“We know, which is why there is talk of Pepper taking Harley to the beach house during the week, and she will be here on the weekends.” Natasha replied. “She will be safer away from the tower, as we could be attacked here.”

Loki growled angrily. He was not separating from his Omega! His Sieldr wrapped around Natasha and teleported her to the kitchen.

“Loki.” Pepper said, walking as well. “Think about what is best for her. You won't be separated all the time, but she needs a life away from violence. Let her learn first hand what it means to be a kid.”

Loki continued to snarl.

Pepper sighed and walked further to sit on the bed. “Loki, here she is danger ...do you want her constantly looking over her shoulder..wondering if she will make it home?” 

Loki glared at Pepper, the foulest glare that could ever have been given.

“Alright think about it this way. You want her safe, correct?” Pepper asked, gaining a nod. “She is 3 in two years, she will be going to Kindergarten..which will be the beginning of her school years. You have walked the streets of New York, you have seen the violence...her being in Malibu is a little safer.” 

Loki growl-sighed before he was curled around his Omega once more. He didn't like this one bit, but he knew it was for the best.... He really didn't like this.

“You can visit at all times, I promise.” Pepper said softly. “She won't be alone, she will have her puppy, brother, I will be there at all times. Tony will also be moving there unless a major sos comes up.” 

Loki nodded, his nose buried into Harley's hair again as he tried to calm down. "Please leave." He asked as calmly to Pepper as was possible.

“I will give you time.” Pepper nodded, as she left.

Loki was instantly crooning and building a possessive nest around his darling Flower.

“Loki….” Harley mumbled.

Loki rumbled gently in answer, curling around her once again.

“Lets not prank Thor again.”

Loki laughed softly. "Of course, dearest Flower."

“I don't like seeing you hurt.” She said, as slowly more sobs began.

Loki crooned. "I know, my sweet hearted Flower."

Harley stayed curled up, until Tony came in. She not knowing the decision that had been made yet.

"Harley, up. We are going to Malibu, away from New York and the Tower." Tony said shortly.

“What?” She asked confused. “Loki is coming with right?” 

"No." Loki sighed sadly.

"He isn't allowed to Malibu. You aren't getting to come back here." Tony said. "You can thank him for his teleporting of Natasha."

“No!” Harley shouted, clutching Loki like a lifeline making Pepper run in. Seeing the child screaming in Loki’s arms.

“Tony, I had already had a long chat with Loki.” She hissed, gaining a shocked look. “I was looking for you, instead you come here and traumatize our daughter.”

"I'm not changing my mind." Tony eventually said.

Pepper glared at him, as Loki was trying to sooth the child in his arms. 

“Please don't leave, please!” She was shouting, as everyone ran in. They all looking at Stark as if he had lost his damn mind. Then Matthew started crying, and soon Stark heard the first ridicule.

“Don't separate them like this man. Let him visit.” Clint stated. 

“You forget she has imprinted with his scent. Do you think she can get a decent night sleep without it.” Natasha added.

“Completely banning them from seeing each other, an Alpha with his destined and vice versa...death would be mercy.” Thor replied, as he had come back. “I get she needs protection and Loki can't see her all the time, but that...she would lose the ability to feel over time.”

"I would take her to Asgard before that could happen." Loki snarled.

“There is no need for that.” Pepper said, before she grabbed a bucket. Confusing everyone at first. “If she doesn't calm down, she going to be sick.” 

“Momma.” Harley whispered, gripping Loki tighter.

“Don't you worry, Loki gets to visit and you will be back every weekend.” Pepper promised, glaring darkly at Tony if he dared protest. “You try to deny it and you will sleep outside for the rest of your life.” 

Tony gave her a glare.

"You look at her, look how she is clinging to him." Pepper said, watching as he did before he winced. His baby girl clinging to her alpha, as if her best friend was about to be forced from her grasp. 

Loki crooned gently. "Harley, would you like to see Asgard with your own eyes, not your Astral Form?" He crooned gently.

“Loki.” Pepper hissed. “You are not winning by doing that. Taking a daughter from her father would be bad as well.” To which he grumbled but understood. “Now, Loki can visit. Harley will return on weekends, and we will have to get her pediatrician.” 

“A what?” Thor asked.

“They are doctors that are specifically trained to help kids.” Natasha replied.

Loki hummed. "Would you mind if we took her to Eir, so that Eir has records for her?"

“Only after she is settled, and her nerves are calm.” Pepper replied.

Tony snorted. "Not without Pepper."

“That is a good deal.” Thor replied, and everyone nodded.

“Harley sweetie, you will get to see him, but you have to come with me now.” Pepper whispered, as she knelt down to her. 

Harley watched Pepper. “Promise.”

“I don't think there is a power strong enough, to keep him away.” With that the older woman held her arms up, and slowly Harley moved and entered her arms. 

Loki kissed Harley's hair gently. "The weekend is only two days away." He told her, before he summoned his helmet, and placing it in her arms. "It has the protection on the tips still, and it's tethered to her for now. So she won't lose it." Loki told Pepper.

Pepper nodded, as they she slowly walked away. "Let's go pack...Daddy is coming to help us." She said, making Tony follow.

Once they were in the room, Harley avoided her father. Scared that he would start yelling again, every move he made caused her to flinch.

Tony said nothing, but he made sure to remove anything that wasn't Harley's. He'd be damned if Loki's things went with them.

Pepper packed Loki's cape and everything that was from her nest as Thor told them. She glared at Tony for a moment, and quite heated. He was in the dog house, and he knew it. 

Once Pepper left the room with Harley, he snuck the items out.

"Stark, that is part of her safety nest. That is sacred to an Omega, she will have a panic attack if she doesn't have it." Thor told him.

Tony gave Thor a snarl.

“Tony.” Natasha said as she walked in. “Why are you trying to hurt her?” That question threw him off. “We have all been talking, we all have been told the dynamics of Alpha/Omega….” She pointed out. “So why are you trying to hurt her...because right now, you are making us all question whether her Grandmother was the worst guardian for her.”

Tony said nothing.

“Hey she is in the car, ready to drive to the airport.” Pepper said, grabbing Harley’s stuff. She never noticed the missing clothes as she and Tony left. They came out to see Loki talking to Harley.

“I don't want to leave.” Harley whispered, pain dripping in her voice. “I know it's what is best, but I want to stay.”

Loki nuzzled her hair gently. "I know, Sweet Flower. You will see me in two days, and I'm always a call away."

“Promise?” She asked, earning a smile.

Pepper grabbed Tony before he could try to stop the embrace. At least she thought she would have to stop him, she was surprised to see him just watching the interaction. The trust Harley held for the younger Asgardian. 

Steve came down to the group. "Harley, I think someone is trying to be mean so I made sure to bring some things for you, along with a few extras." He handed her a small, light bag that when partially opened wafted Loki, some very fresh, and one of Steve.

Harley took it, her whole body relaxed as she saw the cape in the bag. She taking it out, and Loki tucked her into it in her carseat. Matthew was watching as Steve walked over to him, and placed a blue blanket on him.

Loki kissed Harley's hair gently, before he withdrew from the car.

“Bye Loki.” She whispered, as he closed the car door. 

Pepper stepped to him calmly. “She will be safe.”

"I will hope so." Loki threw a pointed look at Tony.

Pepper looked at them both. “He knows he has a relationship to repair.” That made Tony’s eyes went huge as the statement finally sank in. He had broken his daughters trust, and had hurt her emotionally. 

Loki gave Pepper a shallow bow, before he retreated into the tower.

Pepper turned to Tony before nodding. “You have a lot of making up to do.”

Tony sighed. "I know."

“Three hour flight.” Was all Pepper said. “Sit next to her.”

"No." Tony said.

“I'm sorry did that start with, if it pleases you..your highness?” Pepper asked.

"You don't know how much I fucked up. Not do you have any idea of how much I HATE Loki." Tony spat, before he pulled on his suit.

“You’re a father, you aren't supposed to like the suitor. However her relationship to you, will be one of the most important and precious relationships a little girl will ever have.” Pepper replied. “Sit with her.” 

There wasn't an answer, the suit taking off.

“Daddy hates me.” Was all Harley had to say, making Pepper look at her. 

“No, he is just not wanting to take his anger out on the wrong person.”


End file.
